


One Last Call

by Hanging_Wings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Castiel (Supernatural), Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Dean Winchester Dies, Dean Winchester Dies Repeatedly, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Phone Calls & Telephones, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 13:57:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18592642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanging_Wings/pseuds/Hanging_Wings
Summary: Person B knowing they're undoubtedly about to die within the next few seconds, likely from the gaping wound they're bleeding out from. Instead of calling for help, they phone Person A and carry on a casual conversation as if nothing is wrong, making sure to mention how much they love them before time runs out.prompt by otpdisaster (on tumblr)





	One Last Call

I staggered to the nearest wall, grunting. I let a god damn vampire get a hold of me now Im bleeding out from the neck. A hand holding the wound and the other reaching for my phone. sliding down the wall I swiped to my contacts finding Cas's name. The phone rings a few times (ultimately making the male worried) before Cas picked up the phone.  
"Dean?" "Hey Cas." "How's the hunt going?" "Oh, yes, right. Its going fine Cas, just fine. Hey i want you to know something." I said kinda quickly, getting dizzy from the blood loss, "Yes, Dean?" I took a deep breath and slightly hissed at the pain on my neck, "Dean?" "Right, yes. Okay, Cas. Listen, I love you okay? and I need you to tell Sammy that i love him too." "Dean, I love you too but whats this about?" I let out a breathy laugh, "Nothin' Cas just wanted you to know, ya know?" "Yes, Dean. I Do."  
The hand that was holding onto the wound fell to the ground, to weak to stay up anymore.  
"Alright Cas, i gotta go, okay? I love you, more then a friend or a brother." a weak smile was laced on my lips, might as well speak up now. "I-I love you more then a friend and a brother too, Dean. I will see you when you get home from the hunt. Ill also tell Sam that you love him." "Thank you, Cas. Goodbye." "Goodbye, Dean"  
i heard the sound of Cas hanging up the phone and let my other hand drop, letting put a laugh. I was too much of a wuss to tell him when i wasn't dying but at least i said something now. This isn't the first time i've died, i've gotten used to it. Ill probably even come back too. When Sammy and Cas realize im not there soon and not picking up calls they'll come find me. Cas will probably muster up some of his mojo and save my ass once again. I hummed a tune as i relaxed into the wall, letting my eyes close. Ill see you soon you feathery ass angel

 

And well, soon enough the boys at the bunker got worried and went out to look for the older Winchester, soon finding him against that same wall and Cas bringing him back then immediately kissed the Winchester and surprising Sammy so much he fell backwards which was a good laugh they all needed but not until after Dean kissed his Angel back.

"So..when were you two gonna tell me about it?" Me and Cas shared a look, "Shut up, Sammy" I said with a soft smile and a glance towards Sam to which he returned the smile, happy to see his brother happy

**Author's Note:**

> Im not sure if anyone has done this before with Destiel, most likely have but i still wanted to make it because why not.  
> And thanks to otpdisaster for making the prompt in the first place :)
> 
> Also sorry its so short, haha


End file.
